Promises
by Jess.91
Summary: DH Spoilers. Several moments between Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. oneshot.


Promises

Summary: DH spoilers. Several moments between Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. One-shot.

Teddy Remus Lupin was almost two years old, and didn't understand why Fleur Weasley was suddenly very fat, or why everyone kept talking about a baby. But he didn't care overmuch, either.

Teddy was currently at his godfather's house, watching Harry make red and gold sparks fly into the air and clapping his hands, when Ron Weasley fell out of the fire. He bounded to his feet, and grinned at Harry and Ginny in a bemused kind of way.

"She's had the baby." He said brightly, and Harry stopped making the sparks. Teddy grabbed at Harry's wand, to try and make him carrying on, but Harry was looking at Ron. Ginny had jumped to her feet and squealed.

"When?"

"'Bout an hour ago. Mum just sent an owl, asked me to let you guys know."

Teddy, bored with the grown-ups, slid to the floor and crawled over to the phoenix in the corner, trying to stretch up to it's perch. The phoenix looked at him with what may have been amusement.

----

Harry was carrying Teddy towards the fire, and Teddy knew what was coming. He didn't like it, though.

"Hold on tight." Harry said, even though his grip on the boy was so tight Teddy almost couldn't breath. A second later, they'd stepped into the grate. Teddy closed his eyes, because he didn't like being in the fire.

Next second, they were in Bill and Fleur's house. Teddy smiled; he liked Bill and Fleur. Then he screwed up his face, because there was a loud high-pitched wailing.

"Jeez Bill, shut her up will you." George Weasley said, from his chair at one side of the room, wincing in the direction of a white basket opposite him.

"It's not that simple." Bill replied, as Fleur walked over to the crying baby and lifted her up. Now Teddy was watching with interest. Who was this?

"Teddy." Fleur said brightly, in the weird way he knew she always spoke in. "Meet Victoire."

Harry set Teddy down, and Teddy toddled over to Fleur. When the red-haired newborn looked at Teddy, she stopped crying. Teddy smiled again.

----

"I hope you have a boy." Seven year old Teddy Lupin said to Ginny Weasley, regarding her pregnant stomach with interest and mild distrust.

"Why?" Ginny smiled at him.

"'Cause girls are gross." Teddy replied casually.

"Hey!" Teddy's best friend in the whole world, Victoire Weasley, jabbed him painfully in the ribs. Victoire was shorter than Teddy, two years younger, and didn't look very strong. But the spot where she'd jabbed him hurt.

"What?"

"_I'm _a girl." Victoire replied.

"Oh. Oh, yeah." Teddy looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, you're not gross."

"Thanks." She said huffily, clearly annoyed at him.

"You're the best girl I know." He continued, and she looked up at him, obviously unsure if he was winding her up or not. Teddy liked to wind people up.

"Teddy, if you think girls are gross, are you ever going to get married?" Ginny asked him. Teddy tilted his head, the way he did when he was thinking. Then he smiled, obviously certain he had the perfect answer.

"I'll marry Victoire." He said brightly. Ginny didn't laugh, but it was a close call.

"What if Victoire doesn't want to marry you?" Teddy look shocked - this possibility hadn't occurred to him. He looked at Victoire, who had turned faintly red.

"Don't you?" He asked, crestfallen. Victoire looked at the floor, mumbled "I do..." and Teddy smiled, relieved.

"OK. Good. C'mon, let's go outside." Teddy said brightly, and ran from the room. Victoire, however, looked up at her aunt.

"Don't tell anyone, aunt Ginny." She whispered.

"I wont. I promise." Ginny whispered back, and Victoire ran after Teddy.

----

Teddy Lupin closed his trunk, then sat down on the edge of his bed. Tomorrow, he was starting Hogwarts.

"Teddy?" Victoire was stood in his doorway, looking a little sad.

"Hi." He said, and she walked into his room.

"Teddy, you're going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"I know." He replied, a little confused.

"You're going to make new friends." She said sadly.

"Ah, Torie, it's OK. I wont forget you. And we'll still see each other. I'll be home for Christmas."

"And we'll still be best friends. Forever?" Victoire asked.

"Forever. I promise." Teddy nodded.

"OK."

----

"Torie! Hey, Torie!" Victoire turned when she heard Teddy hailing her name, and, grinning, made her way to where he was sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Move up." He said to one of his friends, and the boy smirked before moving up a place. Victoire took his seat.

"How was your first day?" Teddy asked, putting food onto her plate without even realising it.

"It was great. You were right - I do love this place." Victoire grinned.

"See, I'm always right." He said, then lowered his voice. "And I keep my promises."

----

"It's going to be weird, going back...without you." Sixteen now, Victoire was going have to do something she'd never done before - ride the Hogwarts express without her best friend. Teddy had left...he was eighteen...she was going to have to go back to a Hogwarts without him.

"I know. It's OK. You'll be home for Christmas." He said, but he looked just a sad as she did.

"But I've still got two years to go." Victoire said sadly.

"I know." He said softly. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you." Then he smiled. "Don't forget me, OK?"

She smiled too. "I wont forget you. And we'll still be best firends. Forever. I promise." She smirked, almost as though she was laughing at herself, for once making him say those words to her. It confused him a little that her words were a comfort to him.

----

"I missed you." Teddy said softly. In the garden of Victoire's house, they were walking towards the cliff. The summer holidays. She was home, he'd be able to see her everyday for two whole months. His relief was immense.

"I missed you too." Victoire said. Teddy hesitated, because he didn't know exactly what to say. They reached the edge, sat down on the grass.

He looked at her, and the words just came.

"I love you."

She smiled. "Does that mean I'm still the only girl you know who isn't gross?"

"Yeah." He replied, and laughed.

"Good. 'Cause I love you too."

----

"Guess who." Victoire squealed when she heard his voice, spun around.

"You said you couldn't come!" She cried, unable to sound annoyed, her face alight.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if you knew I was coming." Teddy replied. She rolled her eyes at him, still beaming. He helped lift her trunk onto the train, and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you." He said.

"Yeah, I know." She replied, and smirked when he looked up at her.

"You're suppose to say "I'll miss you too"." He told her.

"Oh. Really?" She replied, then her smirk faded. "Of course I'll miss you."

This time he didn't kiss her cheek.

"What you doing?" A loud, familiar voice asked.

"Hi James." Teddy said as he broke away from Victoire.

"What you doing?" James repeated, smirking in a I-know-what-you're-doing kind of way.

"Seeing her off." Teddy replied. "Now go away James. Go far, far away."

James laughed and ran away. Teddy turned back to Victoire.

"See you at Christmas." Teddy said softly.

"Don't forget about me." Victoire replied.

"I wont." Teddy grinned. "I promise."


End file.
